Le Miroir des Ombres
by La vache milka
Summary: Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une mission de routine. Pour lui, une mission de la plus haute importance. Pour elle il est l'ennemi public, pour lui elle n'est qu'une future conquête. Mais lorsqu'un artefact intervient, le compte à rebours commence...
1. Le Miroir

Le Miroir des Ombres  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages apparaissant dans cette fic ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Sabrina. Ils sont tous à JK Rowling et je ne fait que les emprunter.  
.  
Une petite remarque avant de commencer : pour ceux qui liraient mon autre fic, Esperanza (pub ? Moi ? Jamais. Ce serait mal me connaitre.), je risque de plus me concentrer sur celle là pour l'instant. Voila Et oui, je sais, j'ai tripé sur le résumé.  
  
Chapitre 1: Le Miroir.  
  
Dorcas marcha précautionneusement sur le plancher jonché de déchets et autres joyeusetés, en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire craquer ledit plancher. Le couloir était sombre, seule une petite fenêtre non murée laissait passer un faible rayon de lune. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'hôtel délabré. Elle avança jusqu'au numéro 57, raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'une table où reposait un paquet soigneusement enveloppé. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, preuve d'une très récente occupation des lieux. La jeune femme fit quelques pas, avant de s'immobiliser, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Rien ne perçait le silence de plomb qui entourait l'hôtel. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle était bien seule dans la pièce, regardant dans l'unique placard, avant d'aller jusqu'à la table et récupérer le paquet. Il était rectangulaire, relativement épais, et plutôt lourd. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir, la porte claqua sans douceur, et une voix retentit.  
  
- Donnez moi ce paquet.  
  
Dorcas se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Elle était bloquée. Suite à une attaque de Mangemorts, d'où elle était sortie très mal en point, elle était dans l'incapacité de transplaner - provisoirement. Elle jura intérieurement contre son chef, qui les avait envoyées ici, insistant sur le fait qu'elles ne risquaient rien. La voix, masculine, repris.  
  
- Donnez moi ce paquet. C'est votre seule chance de sortir d'ici vivante.  
  
La personne se rapprocha. La voix était amusée quand elle retentit de nouveau.  
  
- Ils les prennent de plus en plus jeunes, les Aurors, au ministère. Un pénurie parmi les anciens, peut être ?  
  
- Ne vous fourvoyez pas. Je suis aussi habilitée à vos botter les fesses. Et apparemment, c'est aussi les cas chez les Mangemorts, pour les jeunes.  
  
Un son étouffé, qu'elle identifia comme un rire, lui parvint.  
  
- Allez, donnez moi ce que vous tenez à la main. Il serait dommage que quelque chose de fâcheux arrive à une jolie fille comme vous, poursuivit le Mangemort, la baguette pointée sur le cur d'Dorcas. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.  
  
- Je suppose que vous dites ça à toutes les femmes que vous êtes sur le point d'ensorceler ?  
  
- Votre collègue aussi risque d'y passer.  
  
Un deuxième Mangemort apparut dans la pièce, la robe déchiré, et le visage tuméfié du coté droit. Il retenait une jeune femme captive.  
  
- Lily !  
  
- Donnez moi le paquet et elle sera libérée.  
  
Dorcas mis sa main qui tenait le colis au dessus du feu.  
  
- Libérez la. Ou votre paquet ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.  
  
Les deux sorciers se défièrent du regard pendant un moment. Dorcas avait le dessus sur son vis à vis, à cause du colis. Le Mangemort n'hésiterais certainement pas à utiliser les Sortilèges Impardonnables, mais elle, malgré la récente autorisation du ministère à utiliser ces mêmes sortilèges, n'en avais nullement besoin pour faire mal.  
Le Mangemort finit par céder, et fit signe à son complice de lâcher la jeune rousse, qui hésita visiblement à rester pour porter secours à la deuxième Auror, mais qui finit par sortir pour aller chercher du secours. Une fois seuls dans la pièce, Dorcas entrepris de s'éloigner le plus possible de son ennemi, tout en gardant sa baguette farouchement braquée sur lui, mais elle trébucha et en laissa tomber son précieux fardeau. Le Mangemort en profita pour le récupérer, puis regarda la jeune Auror qui se releva précipitamment. Sa baguette avait disparu, aussi tenta-t-elle le tout pour le tout. Son coup de pied déstabilisa son adversaire, qui en lâcha sa baguette et le paquet. Mais il était comme elle rompu aux techniques de combat en corps à corps, et le combat se poursuivit sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait le dessus. Dorcas réussit à arracher sa cagoule à l'homme, et put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune sorcier à pu près du même âge qu'elle.  
L'arrivée du deuxième Mangemort changea la donne. Il se précipita dans la pièce en criant Les Aurors !, avant de s'emparer du paquet, qui avait glissé loin des deux combattants, et de transplaner. Le jeune homme récupéra les deux baguettes, jeta un dernier regard à Dorcas qui se tenait le poignet, et transplana, laissant la jeune femme blessée et fulminante.  
Lily s'engouffra dans la pièce, baguette à la main, suivie de trois Aurors.  
  
- Dorcas ! Ça va ?  
  
Son amie lui désigna son poignet.  
  
- Où est ta baguette ?  
  
- Il l'a prise avec lui.  
  
- L'enflure .  
  
- Et le paquet ? intervint un Auror plus âgé.  
  
- Il l'a emmené.  
  
- Vous l'avez laissé faire ?  
  
- Oui, je lui ai même offert. J'avais oublié le ruban, c'est bête Ne soyez pas stupide, enfin ! Je me battais contre lui quand son collègue est arrivé et a embarqué le bébé. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Le lendemain, Dorcas se rendit au ministère, département des Aurors, et déposa un rapport détaillé chez ses supérieurs. Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut convoqué chez Alastor Maugrey, son supérieur direct. Comme d'ordinaire, il attaqua directement.  
  
Dorcas, vous êtes sans doute l'un de nos meilleurs agents, mais votre mission d'hier soir a été un échec cuisant, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.  
  
- Nous étions supposées rencontrer un de vos indicateurs sur place, lequel aurait du nous remettre un paquet. Or quand nous sommes arrivées sur place, il n'y avait personne, rétorqua-t-elle. C'était une mission sans surprise. Vous me l'aviez vous même assuré. Je ne peux pas transplaner pour le moment, et vous le savez, acheva-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
  
- Ce paquet ne doit pas arriver entre les mains de Voldemort.  
  
- N'est ce pas un peu tard ?  
  
- Non. Les Mangemorts vont s'assurer d'avoir le bon paquet avant de le remettre à leur maître. Ils vont l'étudier et l'examiner. Cela nous laisse du temps.  
  
Sentant que la discussion était close, Dorcas s'apprêta à partir.  
  
Une dernière chose, repris Maugrey, peu décidé à la laisser partir. Votre rapport indique que vous avez ôté sa cagoule au Mangemort. Vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ? Vous précisez pourtant qu'il ne devait guère être plus âgé que vous. N'étiez vous pas dans la même école ?  
  
- Alastor, j'étais à Beauxbâtons. Il avait un accent purement britannique.  
  
- Et Evans ?  
  
- Il était de dos, et toujours cagoulé quand elle est entrée.  
  
Maugrey jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule posée sur son bureau.  
  
15h20. Il serait temps de se rendre à la réunion.  
  
Une fois arrivés dans la salle de réunion, Dorcas partit s'asseoir avec Lily et les autres jeunes Aurors. Le ministre en personne était présent. Jones, un des chefs, pris la parole :  
  
Un de nos indicateurs nous a prévenus il y a peu de temps que Voldemort était à la recherche d'un artefact, le Miroir des Ombres.  
Il a été découvert au V ème siècle, à l'époque d'Attila. Lui était un Moldu, mais il avait un sorcier dans son entourage. Falmir Velker. C'était un puissant mage. Il a passé 15 années de sa vie à mettre au point le Miroir. Et quand ses recherches ont abouti, Attila est devenu quasiment invincible.  
  
Maugrey prit la parole.  
  
Velker était un grand alchimiste. L'eau qu'il a distillée a conféré au chef des Huns d'immenses pouvoirs : elle lui permettait de faire revenir ses guerriers morts au combat, ainsi que les morts tués par son armée, fournissant à Attila une armée nombreuse, ne craignant pas la mort, et aisément renouvelable. Les Huns ont conquis un territoire gigantesque, brûlant, pillant, détruisant tout sur leur passage.  
Et les sorciers de l'époque ont découvert que l'eau était une des composantes pour une potion d' Impérium, grâce à laquelle d'ailleurs Attila a contraint le roi Théodose à tripler la taxe qu'il lui payait déjà, ruinant le pays.  
Pourtant, quand il se dirigea vers Rome dans l'intention de piller la ville, il s'arrêta. Certains disent que l'intervention du pape Léon le Grand a empêché la destruction de la ville Il semblerait en fait que Velker ait disparu, avec le Miroir et la formule. Attila a donc renoncé à attaquer la ville.  
  
Un silence plana sur la salle. Chacun songeait aux pouvoirs destructeurs de cette arme redoutable.  
  
D'où la nécessité de récupérer la formule et de la détruire. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que le colis n'a pas encore été transmis à Voldemort. Malgré tout, nous n'avons que peu de temps.  
Notre espion au sein des Mangemorts nous a informé du lieu de détention du Miroir. C'est un manoir au Pays de Galles, un peu au nord de Cardiff. L'attaque devra être menée ce soir.  
  
Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à préparer la mission du soir. 20 Aurors furent désignés, les autres furent congédiés. Dorcas en profita pour passer chez Ollivander et s'acheter une nouvelle baguette, avant d'aller rejoindre Lily qui s'entrainait.  
  
La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand elles rentrèrent à leur appartement. Sabrina, une amie de Lily qui faisait des études de médicomage, et avec qui elles partageaient l'appartement, était déjà rentrée.  
Elles décidèrent de s'accorder une soirée en ville, e c'est avec enthousiasme que les trois jeunes femmes partirent écumer les bars de la capitale anglaise.  
Elles s'installèrent dans un bar sympathique et pas trop encombré. Quelques personnes dansaient près du comptoir. Tout en se calant confortablement dans sa chaise, Dorcas parcourut machinalement la salle du regard, et s'arrêta sur une des tables du fond. Elle se tourna calmement vers ses deux amies et leur glissa :  
  
Il est là.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Le Mangemort.  
  
- Où ?  
  
- Au fond à droite, la table sous le grand poster.  
  
- Lequel ?  
  
- Le brun.  
  
Surprise par le silence de ses deux amies, elle leur demanda s'il y avait un problème.  
  
Evan Rosier. Il était avec nous à Poudlard. C'était un Serpentard, et il a quatre ans de plus que nous. C'était sans doute l'un des garçons les plus adulés de toute l'école. Il faut dire qu'il est très beau.  
  
- Il t'a vu, intervint Lily. Il ne te quitte pas des yeux.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Malefoy avait insisté pour sortir, ce soir-là. Il n'allait pas tarder à épouser Narcissa Black, et tenait à profiter de ses dernières soirées en tant qu'homme libre. De plus, le manque de résultats avec le Miroir agaçait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ses Mangemorts subissaient de plus en plus de séances d'Endoloris.  
Bref, ils avaient donc besoin de détente, et avaient déjà pas mal bu, et Evan ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Ce n'est qu'en parcourant la salle du regard en quête de jolies filles qu'il l'aperçut, entourées d'amies. Malefoy le tira de ses pensées.  
  
Alors, quelle est l'heureuse élue de ce soir ?  
  
Il suivit le regard de son ami.  
  
La brune, là-bas ? Plutôt jolie. Mais tu vises haut, Rosier. C'est une Auror, non ?  
  
- Dorcas Meadowes, 20 ans.  
  
- Tu as déjà effectué une enquête ? demanda Malefoy, moqueur.  
  
- C'est elle qui était à l'hôtel, hier.  
  
- Celle avec qui tu t'es battu.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je vois. Tu rêves d'un autre corps-à-corps ?  
  
Rosier eut un sourire prédateur.  
  
C'est tentant, oui .  
  
- Il faut toujours que tu jettes ton dévolu sur les inaccessibles.  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement. Le jeune homme eut un demi-sourire, mais Dorcas se contenta de le dévisager froidement, avant de se détourner. Les trois finirent par se lever et partirent.  
  
- Elle t'a reconnu ?  
  
- Je crois, oui.   
  
Malefoy siffla.  
  
Ça risque d'être difficile, si elle sait qui tu es.  
  
- C'est pour ça que c'est amusant.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Evan Rosier, fit Dorcas en s'asseyant. Lily, pardon, l' Auror Evans l'a identifié.  
  
- Vous êtes sure ? fit Jones, en fronçant les sourcils. Les Rosier sont une grande famille, nous ne pouvons pas nous attaquer à leur héritier sans avoir de solides preuves à l'appui.  
  
- Un témoin n'est pas une preuve suffisante ? questionna Dorcas.  
  
- Mais c'est votre parole contre la sienne, Meadowes.  
  
-Êtes vous en train de me dire que, parce que ma famille est considérée comme renégate, on le croira, lui ?  
  
Le silence de Jones fut une réponse assez éloquente, et Dorcas soupira, écurée.  
  
Donc, vous préférez laisser un meurtrier en liberté plutôt que de me croire ?continua-t-elle, incrédule.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une question de vous croire ou non. Le problème est que si nous nous attaquons à son fils, Marcus Rosier va manuvrer pour non seulement nous discréditer, mais aussi pour nous retirer nos crédits, bloquant les missions en préparation, entre autres. D'autres familles, comme les Malefoy, peuvent aussi faire pression sur le Ministère. Ils ont une influence considérable dans le monde magique. Nous ne pouvons nous attaquer à eux.  
  
- Bien. Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, monsieur, fit Dorcas en se levant. Au revoir.  
  
Elle partit déchaîner sa mauvaise humeur en allant s'entrainer avec d'autres Aurors.  
  
Quand elle rentra à l'appartement, épuisée, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher. L'endroit était calme, Lily étant chez James, son fiancé, et Sabrina de garde. Elle alluma, mais l'appartement resta plongé dans le noir.  
  
Encore une panne de courant, soupira-t-elle.  
  
Elle fit le tour de l'appartement afin d'allumer les quelques bougies dispersées çà et là, et sursauta quand elle vit une forme installée dans un des fauteuils du salon. Une voix familière s'éleva.  
  
- Bonsoir.  
  
Elle pointa immédiatement sa baguette vers le Mangemort.  
  
- Repos Je ne suis pas armé.  
  
Il dut se jeter à terre pour éviter le stupéfix que Dorcas venait de lui envoyer.  
  
Impedimenta, poursuivit la jeune femme, imperturbable. Reducto  
  
Le sortilège heurta un vase derrière le jeune homme, projetant des débris de porcelaine dans tout l'appartement. Le Mangemort lâcha un juron retentissant, et roula sur le côté afin d'éviter un autre sortilège. L'avalanche de sorts était telle qu'elle l'empechait de riposter. Il n'avait que le temps de se protéger. Il plongea en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'esquiva aisément et rétorqua par un expelliarmus bien placé qui aurait du l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur, mais, une fraction de seconde avant la collision, il transplana.  
  
Dorcas se retrouva seule au milieu du champ de bataille, et rangea machinalement l'appartement. Elle appliqua ensuite un sortilège anti-transplanage et alla s'écrouler sur son lit.


	2. L'attaque des Aurors

Le Miroir des Ombres

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages apparaissant dans cette fic ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Sabrina. Ils sont tous à JK Rowling et je ne fait que les emprunter.

Oui, je sais ce que vous devez vous dire, il lui en faut du temps à celle là pour pondre des chapitres aussi courts... J'avoue. Non, pas les cailloux ! Je tiens juste à dire pour ma défense que j'ai tendance non pas à écrire mes chapitres à la suite, mais à écrire des bouts de fic par ci par là... Donc évidemment, ça prends plus de temps, mais je vais essayer de faire moins long avant la publication du prochain.

Astrie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait bien plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber .

Alixe : J'espère que tu trouveras ici les réponses à tes questions =D. Merci pour la review!

Melisandre : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça m'a vachement encouragée et aidée. Maintenant j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas... Au fait je tenais à te dire que ton excuse des huit heures de philo par semaine ne tiens pas... J'ai moi même du supporter ça pendant un an, et cela ne s'en ressent pas dans ma vie de tout les jours. D'un côté, vu la moyenne que j'avais, c'est normal... =D

Résumé du chapitre 1: Voldemort convoite un artefact, le Miroir des Ombres. Evan Rosier, le Mangemort chargé de la mission de récupération du Miroir, va rencontrer l'Auror Dorcas Meadowes, et va décider de la séduire. Malheureusement pour lui, l'accueil n'est pas très favorable. Va-t-il sombrer dans l'alcoolisme ? (N/A: "Qu'est ce que je m'amuse !" -Kronk dans Kuzco. Ben oui, l'auteur regarde des Walt Disney et elle les connais par cœur =))

Bon, place à l'action !

Chapitre 2

Evan se retrouva chez lui. Il aimait les femmes avec du caractère, mais là, ce n'était plus du caractère. Une vraie furie. Bilan de la soirée: un sacré pas en arrière. Mais Evan n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise. Il alla se servir un verre et s'installa dans son salon. Mais il venait à peine le temps de s'asseoir que déjà il se releva.

Sa marque le brûlait. Le Maître les appelaient. Immédiatement, il transplana, et se retrouva en Albanie, dans la salle où le Seigneur des Ténèbres trônait. La pièce était sombre, seules quelques torches brûlaient. Au pied de Voldemort, un homme. Les Mangemorts firent un cercle autour de lui.

La voix aiguë de leur Maître perça le silence.

"Tu as cru pouvoir me tromper, Regulus. Ce fut stupide. Endoloris."

Pendant que l'homme se tordait de douleur au sol, hurlant, Lord Voldemort regarda chacun de ses Mangemorts.

"Cet homme(il désigna celui avachi par terre) m'a trahi, et est allé à la rencontre du Ministère. Il a essayé de faire échouer mes plans en donnant le Miroir aux Aurors. Heureusement, son plan a échoué."

Le garçon continuait de hurler au sol. "Servir ou mourir", songea Evan. Il connaissait cet homme, Regulus Black, pour l'avoir eu dans les pattes pendant un an à Poudlard. Dès sa sortie de l'école, il avait rejoint le rang des Mangemorts.

Ainsi il était passé à l'ennemi. Voldemort finit par lever sa baguette.

"Macnair !

- Oui, Maître ? fit un Mangemort en s'avançant.

- Occupe toi de ce traître.

- Bien, Maître." Il empoigna le chétif jeune homme et le traîna littéralement hors de la pièce, lui arrachant quelques faibles gémissements.

D'un signe impérieux de la main, Voldemort fit signe à ses Mangemorts de sortir.

- Marcus, Evan, Lucius. Restez. Toi aussi, Bellatrix.

Cette dernière, effrayée par le ton employé par son Maître pour l'appeler, s'approcha craintivement.

"N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a recommandé ce jeune homme, Bella ?

- M...Maître, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis vraiment d...désolée.

- Endoloris."

Ce fut au tour de Bellatrix de s'affaisser. À ses hurlements vinrent s'ajouter ceux de son cousin, torturé dans les cachots. Après une minute de torture, il la libéra, puis se désintéressa totalement d'elle et se tourna vers ses trois autres serviteurs qui n'avaient pas bronché.

"Marcus, où en es tu avec le Miroir ?

Mais son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un Mangemort venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

" Nous sommes attaqués, Maître !"

Evan reconnut Crabbe, qui était normalement chargé de surveiller le château de Cardiff. Le nouveau venu se jeta aux pieds du Maître.

- Les Aurors attaquent, Maître ! Ils viennent pour le Miroir !

Voldemort se redressa immédiatement sur son siège. C'était impossible. Il avait appliqué sur le château un dérivé du sortilège de Fidelitas, qui l'avait rendu inlocalisable, sauf pour ses Mangemorts. Et en faisant couler de son sang, il avait pu ouvrir des "portes" menant à l'intérieur du château. "Portes" accessibles uniquement de son château en Albanie, et qui étaient la seule entrée sûre possible. Car les alentours du château avaient été truffés de pièges, rendant l'accès quasi-impossible.

- Comment... commença Marcus.

La réponse s'imposa d'elle même. Regulus.

- Mais il leur est impossible de pénétrer dans le château directement... fit Voldemort avec un sourire cruel.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Point de vue de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror_

Cela fait vingt bonnes minutes que nous sommes partis. Le château n'étant qu'à trois kilomètres, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Les hommes marchent en silence. Il faut dire que tout le monde se demande ce qui va nous arriver. Malgré les informations de nos espions, nous ne savons pas grand chose sur ce qui nous attends. Les Mangemorts arrivent directement au château, nous allons l'attaquer de front.

Les éclaireurs sont de retour. "Nous ne pouvons pas lancer l'assaut maintenant". Oui, vu la jungle qui se dresse devant nous, ça risque d'être difficile. Regroupement.

Certains pensent qu'il faudrait suivre la lumière là-bas, cela pourrait être le château. D'autres préfèrent ne pas prendre le risque de tomber dans une embuscade. Le groupe se scinde.

Nous suivons la lumière. La végétation se fait de plus en plus dense. Et menaçante. Sans compter que c'est une nuit sans lune.

Un des gars rompt le silence.

"Où est Preston ?"

Il n'y a plus personne derrière moi, mais une deuxième lueur est apparue. Et un bruit de succion répugnant retentit. J'ai compris notre erreur. Nous sommes chez Voldemort. Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire.

Dawlish écarte les buissons. Le cadavre de Preston gît par terre, éventré. La blessure porte les marques caractéristique du ...

"Pitiponk" lâche Dawlish. Nous scrutons les alentours. Craquement sur ma gauche. Trop tard. Le Pitiponk a déjà bondi. Potter se tient le ventre, d'où jaillit du sang. Dawlish se précipite et envoie le Pitiponk vers un monde meilleur.

Entre temps, d'autres lueurs sont apparues tout autour de nous.

"Nous sommes tombés dans un nid." Ma voix est froide, détachée. D'autres Pitiponks surviennent, et attaquent. Black a réduit la blessure de Potter, mais la mission s'arrête ici pour lui. Une bestiole explose à côté de moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que déjà une autre créature se jette sur moi.

Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Glover cours vers moi.

"Il faut partir !"

Après un dernier Inflamare, je vais chercher Potter. Il faut qu'on trouve ce château.

Des hurlements nous parviennent. Souffrance. L'autre groupe nous rejoint. Ils ont perdu deux hommes. Les Harpies n'aiment pas que l'on empiète sur leur territoire.

Nous avançons lentement, groupés. Calme plat. Mais ne dit-on pas "le calme avant la tempête" ? Qui arrive si vite que l'on ne peut rien faire. La tête de Glover roule à mes pieds, et un jet de liquide chaud m'asperge. J'ai un goût âcre dans la bouche. Je me jette au sol afin d'éviter l'énorme patte, munie de griffes acérées, qui tente de m'arracher un membre.

Un des hommes est soulevé de terre par une des deux Chimères qui nous ont attaqués.

Cris. Hurlements d'homme qu'on éviscère vivant. Rugissements. Plus rien.

Nous sommes quinze, dont deux blessés - graves. Et nous n'en sommes qu'à mi-chemin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le château se profile enfin devant nous. Je ne sais par quel miracle nous sommes parvenus jusqu'ici vivants. Un blessé gémit. Les épines de la Tentacula le tuent à petit feu. La grille... enfin ! Spatts est en train de l'ouvrir. Qu'est ce que... ? Nom de dieu. Il se consume... de l'intérieur. Un odeur de chair brûlée remplit l'air. Corner vide ses boyaux à côté de moi.

Il est temps. Douze hommes valides contre on ne sait combien de Mangemorts.. Les dés sont jetés.

_Fin du PDV_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voldemort les fit passer par la porte de la "salle du trône", surnom attribué à la pièce où siégeait le Maître. Après un bref voyage peu agréable, le passage ressemblant à un couloir noyé dans une substance visqueuse, les deux Mangemorts arrivèrent enfin dans la salle principale du château. Le Miroir était détenu dans les cachots, d'où s'élevait une vague clameur de combat. Les Aurors avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient très rapidement grâce à leurs informations.

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Sur le chemin gisaient des cadavres de Mangemorts et d'Aurors. La clameur s'amplifia. Ils étaient tout près du but. Evan pénétra le premier dans le cachot où se déroulait la bataille. Là aussi des corps gisaient au sol. Les Mangemorts étaient moins nombreux, et l'arrivée des deux hommes ne changea pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'un Mangemort réussit à arracher le flacon à son ennemi et se précipita dehors. Les Aurors tentèrent de se ruer à sa poursuite, mais les Mangemorts encore debout les en empêchèrent.

Si bien qu'il ne restât plus que cinq Aurors et trois Mangemorts dans la pièce. Sentant que le combat ne pourrait se tourner à leur avantage, mais étant en possession du Miroir, ces derniers tournèrent le dos à leur adversaires et sortirent. Mais une fois après avoir repassé la porte, ils purent constater la faille dans leur plan.

Lynley, le Mangemort qui avait pris le paquet, était resté au pays de Galles, inconscient. Il n'avait pas compté sur les blessés qui étaient restés à l'extérieur du château.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Bravo, bravo. Une vraie réussite. L'artefact et un prisonnier."

Dans un bureau du Ministère, Kingsley regardait le sous ministre avec un dégoût croissant. Une vraie réussite, hein ? Si, bien évidement, on exceptait les 8 morts et les blessés qui étaient toujours dans un état critique. L'homme ne se rendit pas compte du regard de l'Auror, tout occupé à contempler le Miroir d'une façon malsaine. Kingsley s'adressa à Maugrey.

"Il faut le détruire le plus vite possible. Ne laissons pas à Voldemort une chance de venir le récupérer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Shacklebolt. On va s'en charger."

Les hommes saluèrent le ministre qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

"Vous avez inspecté le château ? questionna ce dernier.

- Des hommes sont sur place depuis ce matin", répondit Maugrey.

Un homme pénétra alors dans le bureau et prévint le chef des Aurors que la patrouille était de retour. Le ministre et Maugrey partirent à la salle de réunion, où les attendaient les Aurors et Jones. Ce dernier prit la parole.

"Le château a été déserté, et la porte bien évidement refermée. Il ne restait aucune trace d'occupation, rien, à part le cadavre d'un june homme, dans les cachots. Regulus Black. Voldemort a du le démasquer à jour. Les autres Mangemorts ont deserté la place.

Quant au jardin, une brigade spéciale a été envoyée afin d'exterminer les monstres et supprimer les sortilèges.(puis il ajouta d'un air sombre:) Les enterrements auront lieu demain, à St Victor.

- Toutes les familles ont été prévenues ?"

Jones soupira et hocha la tête. Depuis un certain temps déjà, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une épouse ou des parents ressortent du Ministère hystériques et/ou en larmes.

Chaque jour apporatit son lot de mauvaises nouvelles.Voldemort, après s'être attaqué pendant longtemps aux Moldus, s'était maintenant tourné exclusivement vers le monde sorcier. Des dizaines de sorciers d'ascendance moldue avaient déjà trouvé la mort, et des dizaines d'Aurors aussi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lucius et Evan sortirent de la salle le souffle court. Chaque partie de leurs corps, même les plus infimes, les faisaient souffrir. Ils avaient non seulement perdu quatre Mangemort dans l'attaque, mais aussi, et surtout, le Miroir. La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été sans précédent, infligeant des tortures à chacun de ses serviteurs, d'autant plus que toutes chances de le récupérer étaient maintenant réduites à néant. Le Ministère allait s'empresser de détruire le précieux artefact.

- J'espère que les effets se seront dissipés d'ici trois jours, lança Lucius qui se retenait contre un mur. Se redressant enfin, il vint se placer à la hauteur d'Evan. Pour l'heure, je pense qu'aller faire un tour chez Severus s'impose.

Ce dernier ne parut pas surpris quand les deux autres frappèrent à sa porte. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Tandis que Evan et Lucius s'installaient dans le salon, Severus disparut et revint un flacon noir à la main. Sans un mot, il le leur donna. Après avoir bu, Evan se sentit infiniment mieux. Il faut dire que c'était le but d'une potion régénérante. Il se cala mieux dans le canapé.

"Les Aurors ont récupéré le Miroir", finit par dire Lucius.

Severus hocha la tête, signe qu'il le savait déjà.

"Avery et Nott sont déjà passés.

- En fait t'es un petit veinard, fit Lucius, pensivement. À toujours rester dans les cachots, tu ne risques rien.

- À part les Endoloris du Maître à chaque échec, et chaque fois qu'il trouve que c'est trop long, répondit Severus d'un ton atone.

- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la formule de la potion d'Impérium ?" intervint Evan, les sourcils froncés.

Severus lui lança un regard peu amène.

"Non. Et je ne l'aurais certainement pas découvert d'ici samedi."

Lucius et Evan échangèrent un regard sombre. Voldemort avait planifié de soumettre le Ministre à la potion d'Impérium pendant le mariage.

"De toute façon, il me faudrait de cette eau en quantité. Mais comme nous n'avons ni la formule, ni le flacon ..."

Lucius resta songeur, puis demanda :

- Au fait, Evan, qu'est ce que tu avais à faire de si urgent hier soir ?

Pour toute réponse, Rosier grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe. En voyant l'air interrogatif des deux autres, qui n'vaient pas bien compris le grognement, il leur raconta ce qui c'était passé la veille chez l'Auror. Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit au fur et à mesure du récit. Severus eut un reniflement moqueur.

- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en psychologie féminine, mais j'ai comme l'impression que sa réaction quelque peu virulente, soyons honnête, illustre le manque d'attirance qu'elle éprouve pour toi, non ? Et mon conseil d'ami est que tu laisses tomber. Il y aura bien une demoiselle d'honneur au mariage qui te plaira, fit Lucius.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fin du deuxième chapitre... J'espère que ça ne vous pas trop semblé ridicule. Personnellement, je ne suis pas fan des films gore, je suis même la première à m'esquiver aux toilettes quand ça s'annonce mal... =D Les seuls que j'ai jamais vu en entier (entendre "en restant sur le canapé, sans toucher à la télécommande"), c'est l'exorciste 2 et Massacre à la tronçonneuse. Mais bon, si vous les avez vu vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi. Donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'ai estimé que pour ce chapitre, c'était un mal nécessaire . Les passages peu ragoûtants, j'entends. J'espère que vous arrivez à me suivre, parce que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à m'éparpiller. J'ai donc essayé d'être réaliste (hum).

Alors si vous avez aimé, trouvé ça nul, laissez moi une ptite review ;-)

Prochain chapitre : on retrouve Dorcas, et les choses se corsent.


	3. Mariage

Le Miroir des Ombres

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages apparaissant dans cette fic ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Sabrina. Ils sont tous à JK Rowling et je ne fait que les emprunter.

Sln : Merci pour ta gentille review =D. Voilà, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre...

Fond of Maraudeur : Mouhahaha ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review... Merci pour les compliments !

Alixe : Je suis bien contente que ce deuxième chapitre ne t'ai pas paru trop caricatural. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et en plus je n'étais pas satisfaite du résultat... Et oui, ce ne sont pas toujours les autres qui trinquent ...

Chapitre 3 : Mariage

"Tu dois quoi ? demanda Lily, incrédule.

Dorcas reposa son sandwich à peine entamé sur le bord de son assiette et le fixa un moment sans le voir, avant de soupirer bruyamment. Elle passa la main sur son visage.

- Et ce n'est pas ça le pire. J'y vais avec Thomson.

- Et bien cela va être une folle journée en perspective.

- Je n'en doute pas."

La cause de ce dépit, c'était un mariage. Mais le problème était que la jeune femme n'y allait pas en tant qu'invitée, mais bien en tant qu'Auror chargée de la protection de leur Ministre. Et que le mariage allait unir deux héritiers des familles de Sangs Purs les plus éminentes de Grande Bretagne, et fervents supporters du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malefoy et Black. Comme l'avait dit Lily, folle journée.

Sans compter la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui, par un malheureux hasard de circonstances, devait se tenir le même jour.

"Comment va James ?"

Le visage de Lily s'assombrit quelque peu.

"La blessure est grave et s'est infectée. Mais les Médicomages ont bon espoir. Il a eu de la chance."

S'ensuivit un long silence. Toutes deux se remémoraient les lourdes pertes subies par les Aurors.

"Pour revenir sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, fit Lily avec un maigre sourire, un petit Potter est en route.

- Oh Lily c'est génial ! C'est pour quand ?

- Juillet, normalement.

- Vous avez réfléchi au nom ?

- Pas vraiment. Enfin, si c'est un garçon, James veut l'appeler Bayard.

- Tu m'as l'air super emballée, dis moi.

- Jamais je n'appelerai mon fils Bayard, répondit Lily avec une telle détermination que Dorcas ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Bien. Alors comment s'appellera le petit monstre si c'est un garçon ?

- Harry."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Mais là, je l'ai menacé avec ma baguette. Alors il m'a fait ...

- Merci Thomson. Je crois que j'ai assez entendu de récits héroïques pour aujourd'hui", fit Dorcas en s'éloignant le plus possible de son collègue.

Le ministre apparut enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était un homme affable, mais quand les circonstances l'exigeait, il devenait un commandant redoutable.

Les Aurors prirent place à ses côtés dans la limousine affrétée par le ministère. Dorcas croisait les doigts pour que tout se passe bien, et vite. Deux autres Aurors viendraient les remplacer à 20h00, ce qui lui laisserait tout juste le temps d'aller à la réunion.

Une fois arrivés au Manoir Malefoy, la jeune Auror put constater que les deux familles n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens. Le couple n'étant pas encore arrivé, un majordome se chargeait des invités.

Il les fit passer dans l'endroit du parc où se déroulait la fête. Une énorme tente abritant une bonnes dizaines de tables rondes trônait un peu plus loin. Des gerbes de fleurs blanches ornaient le bâtiment et les tables. Des groupes de sorciers se pressaient déjà sur les pelouses.

Dorcas sourit. Elle se revoyait enfant, pendant les réceptions que ses parents donnaient dans leur domaine. Tobias Malefoy, le père du marié, vint saluer le ministre, accompagné de sa femme.

- Mr le ministre...

- Tobias ! Comment allez vous ? Superbe réception. Vous êtes très en beauté, Adonia.

- Merci. C'est tellement dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu assister à la cérémonie..."

Le ministre présenta les deux jeunes gens et expliqua la raison de leur présence. Pendant que les deux hommes conversaient, Mme Malefoy se tourna vers les deux Aurors, et les détailla. Son regard s'attarda sur Dorcas, qui ne broncha pas. Elle savait exactement les pensées de sa vis-à-vis. Elle se félicita d'avoir choisit la robe que sa mère lui avait offert récemment. C'était une longue robe rouge dont les doubles bretelles lui tombaient sur les bras. Une fleur blanche ornait la poitrine.

Une fois l'inspection vestimentaire passée, Adonia entreprit d'investiguer sur sa famille.

"Meadowes, c'est cela ? Il me semble ne pas connaître de Meadowes en Angleterre...

- Mes parents vivent en France.

- Êtes vous de la famille de Desdemonia Meadowes ?

- C'est ma grand-mère.

- Oh, répondit la femme ", une moue sur les lèvres.

Dorcas inspira profondément. Ce "oh" voulais tout dire. Elle s'efforça de garder un grand sourire. Adonia fixa un point au dessus de son épaule, et s'avança vers le nouveau venu.

"Evan ! Lucius et Narcissa sont enfin de retour ?

- Ils arrivent, madame, ils arrivent."

Mme Malefoy entraîna le jeune homme vers le petit groupe et fit les présentations.

"Mr le ministre, vous connaissez Evan Rosier ?"

Dorcas se crispa. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait face à ce ... Mangemort. Adonia fit les présentations, et Evan adressa un sourire séducteur à la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers Thomson qui parlait à voix basse au ministre. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Le jeune Auror vint vers sa collègue et lui dit :

"J'ai proposé au ministre que l'un d'entre nous seulement se charge de sa sécurité en permanence. L'autre pourrait garder un œil sur lui et surveiller les alentours par la même occasion."

Dorcas acquiesça.

"Je commence. On fait roulement par heure ?"

Dorcas put donc s'éloigner du groupe et faire le tour de la propriété. Elle avisa un petit kiosque non loin, et se dirigea nonchalamment dans sa direction. D'ici, elle pouvait entendre le brouhaha des conversations. Elle surveillait les invités qui allaient et venait quand une présence derrière elle la fit se retourner.

"C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? Ça fait rêver.

- Pas quand on a le même chez soi", rétorqua-t-elle, avant de se détourner.

Rosier sourit, amusé. La demoiselle ne se laissait pas facilement aborder. Il marcha sur ses traces et parvint rapidement à sa hauteur.

"Voulez vous boire quelque chose ?

- Outre le fait que je sois capable de me servir seule, je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des Mangemorts, siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

- Et bien et bien, que vois-je. Evan, déjà en train d'embêter les demoiselles ?"

Dorcas se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu.

"Lucius... Où est Narcissa ? demanda Evan.

- Elle a été happée par un ouragan femmes en furie" répondit Lucius, un sourire aux lèvres.

Avant que Dorcas n'ait eu le temps de s'échapper, Lucius reprit :

"Eh bien, tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

Avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, la jeune Auror tendit la main au marié.

"Dorcas Meadowes.

- Une amie de Narcissa ? demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis chargée de veiller à la sécurité du ministre.

- Je ne le voit pourtant pas par ici."

Ravalant la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait sur les lèvres, Dorcas s'efforça de sourire et répondit :

"Mon collègue est avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

- Malheureusement, je crains de ne pas pouvoir. Je suis en service."

Elle s'éloigna rapidement.

Puis ils passèrent à table. Dorcas et Thomson étaient à la table du ministre, et, pour le plus grand malheur de Dorcas, à la table des parents. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle fut submergée de questions, sur sa famille entre autre. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle vit le ministre se lever.

Adressant un sourire amusé à Thomson sur qui les tantes de la mariée avaient mis la main , elle se leva à son tour. Le marié s'approcha du ministre et demanda à lui parler en privé. Celui-ci acquiesça.

Dorcas s'avança pour les suivre. Malefoy eut un rictus dédaigneux.

"J'aimerais avoir un entretien privé avec Mr le ministre.

- Je regrette, mais je dois assurer la sécurité de Monsieur.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il craigne quelque chose avec moi ?

- Ne croyez surtout pas que je mets votre intégrité en doute", rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Malefoy capitula.

"Très bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Il les conduisit dans une pièce du manoir qui devait être son bureau. Dorcas s'écarta suffisamment pour que les deux hommes aient une conversation privée, tout en restant assez proche pour intervenir rapidement. Tout en surveillant le marié du coin de l'oeil, elle détailla la pièce. Les Malefoy étaient infiniment riches, et cela se ressentait dans les moindres détails.

Une fois leur affaire conclue, Malefoy salua le ministre et s'éloigna. Il croisa Evan qui discutait avec Léanne, une de ses cousines.

"Une vraie tigresse, cette Auror."

Léanne renifla.

"Tu as essayé de la séduire et tu n'as pas réussi ? Dans ce cas, c'est une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensée.

- Très drôle", rétorqua Evan, légèrement vexé.

Léanne s'éloigna, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, et s'approcha du rassemblement qui s'était formé autour du ministre. Dorcas venait de passer le flambeau à son collègue. Elle commençait à en avoir assez. Les réunions de famille, c'est encore pire quand il ne s'agit pas de _votre_ famille. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre. Plus que cinq heures.

"Bonjour"

Dorcas se tourna, méfiante, vers la femme qui venait de parler. La nouvelle venue lui tendit la main. L'Auror pria silencieusement pour qu'elle ne soit pas une de ces commères et lui rendit son sourire.

"Léanne Oakland.

- Dorcas Meadowes."

Elles bavardèrent pendant un petit moment, avant que Thomson vienne la chercher.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

20h00. Elle avait tout juste le temps de transplaner. Une fois arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le château. Une personne l'attendait à la grille.

"Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Du shopping. Je t'attendais, nigaude. Comment comptes tu t'y retrouver dans Poudlard ?"

Dorcas dut reconnaître qu'elle marquait un point. En effet, n'ayant pas été élève à Poudlard, et étant une nouvelle recrue pour l'ordre, elle n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de venir ici.

Et vu la taille du château, elle n'avait que peu de chance de trouver seule la salle.

"Alors, comment était le mariage ?

- Merveilleux. J'ai dû croiser une bonne cinquantaine de rombières qui, quand elles apprenaient mon nom, faisaient une tête de quinze pieds de long et se reculaient prudemment de peur que je les contamine. C'est marrant, j'ai juste à dire "Meadowes" et tout le monde s'enfuit en hurlant. Oui, ma grand mère a fait quelque chose de stupide en ayant cette liaison avec Grindelwald ! Et alors ? Leur hôte a les mains pleines de sang, c'est un Mangemort, mais à lui, on lui dit "Merveilleuse réception, Tobias".

Lily l'avait regardé s'énerver sans intervenir. Constatant qu'elle avait fini, elle lui dit d'une voix douce :

"Et ?

- Merci de compatir, répondit Dorcas, amère.

- Il y avait autre chose à ce mariage, je me trompe ?

- Il était là. Rosier. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai vu, bon sang ! Il était à l'hôtel ! Il doit avoir des dizaines de meurtres de Moldus et sorciers sur la conscience, mais il n'est pas inquiété ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi le témoin !

Lily passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"C'est pas vraiment le moment de se faire des câlins, il me semble.

- Sirius...

- Allez, grouillez vous, on vous attend."

Dorcas pénétra dans la salle. L'ordre était au complet. Mauvais signe. Seul Dumbledore n'était pas là. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard, l'air infiniment las. Il les salua gravement et s'assit. Personne n'osa briser le silence. Tous attendaient que le vieux sorcier leur explique pourquoi il les avait réunis.

"Voldemort a trouvé un moyen de récupérer le Miroir."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Non, ça n'est pas une fin sadique. Vous vous en doutiez bien, quand même, non ? Sinon la fic n'aurait aucun intérêt...=D

Je préfère ce chapitre au précédent, il est plus... léger, disons.

Et si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des critiques, n'hésitez pas !

Chapitre 4 : Les limbes des perdus


	4. Les Limbes des Perdus

Le Miroir des Ombres  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages apparaissant dans cette fic ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Sabrina. Ils sont tous à JK Rowling et je ne fait que les emprunter.  
  
Alixe : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite.  
  
Melisandre : Contente que cela te plaise =D. Merci !  
  
Résumé des chapitres précédents : Les Aurors ont récupéré le Muroir et il a été détruit. Dorcas revoit Rosier à un mariage. Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Les limbes des perdus  
  
Voldemort a trouvé un moyen de récupérer le Miroir.  
  
Les paroles du directeur de Poudlard claquèrent dans le silence. Personne ne parlait, trop abasourdis par cette nouvelle pour parler. Alors tous ces morts Pour rien ?  
  
Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Kingsley.  
  
Le vieux sorcier soupira.  
  
Il y a dans ce monde, des portes temporelles encore actives. Elle sont très rares, et sous haute surveillance. Mais il se trouve qu'il en existe une bien trop grande pour être totalement contrôlée. C'est cette porte que les hommes de Voldemort emprunteront pour récupérer le Miroir.  
  
Quelques secondes de réflexion suivirent, puis un brouhaha sans nom résonna dans la pièce.  
  
Il faut y envoyer des hommes sur le champ !  
  
- Où se trouve-t-elle ?  
  
Dumbledore attendit que les esprits se calment pour reprendre.  
  
En 1406, le druide Ismereth, le dernier de la lignée de Merlin le Grand, et sans doute son successeur le plus puissant, a ouvert une porte au beau milieu de la mer en utilisant la Magie Primaire. Cette magie, est, comme vous le savez peut être, la magie à l'état pure, la magie brute, qui permet d'éxécuter des sortilèges d'une puissance phénoménale. Magie suffisante pour ouvrir une gigantesque brèche spatio-temporelle.  
  
- Comment se peut il que les Moldus n'aient rien remarqué ?  
  
Les Moldus ont commencé à se rendre compte des disparitions anormales à partir du 18!me siècle. Depuis, des dizaines de leurs navires ou machines volantes ont disparus mystérieusement. Ils ont appelé l'endroit les limbes des perdus, ou plus le triangle des Bermudes. Le ministère de la magie américain a d'abord tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, avant de lancer les savants sur une piste. L'hypothèse la plus répandue maintenant est que ces disparitions seraient dues à des fuites de méthane en provenance des fonds marins, gaz qui ferait couler les bateaux et formerait des colonnes d'air.  
  
- Mais ces navires se sont en fait retrouvé dans le passé ? intervint quelqu'un.  
  
- Le problème de la Magie Primaire, c'est qu'elle pompe l'énergie magique de celui qui la crée, mais aussi celle, en plus petite quantité, de celui qui la traverse. Or, les moldus sont dépourvus d'énergie magique. Ils ont du mourir du transfert.  
  
- Est-il possible de revenir par cette même porte ?  
  
- Bien sur. De la Magie Primaire ne découle aucune restriction, donc le sens de passage n'importe pas.  
  
- Mais comment sait-on à quel moment du passé le passager arrive ? Pour le Miroir, ils nécessitent d'arriver en l'an 451.  
  
- Oui. Ils ont donc besoin d'un objet daté de cette époque. Le fait est que peu de choses sont restées intactes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et elles sont dans des musées. Mais ce n'est plus un problème pour eux.  
  
Il pris le journal qui était posé sur le bureau à sa droite, le déplia, et entama la lecture d'un article à haute voix.  
_  
Le British Museum a été victime d'effraction dans la nuit du 25. La pièce qui contenait de précieux objets datant de l'époque romaine a été la cible de ce vol, plus précisément une vitrine contenant des armes datant de l'époque des Huns. Mais le vol n'a pas été le seul crime commis cette nuit-là. En effet, le conservateur du musée à été retrouvé mort, ainsi que trois des gardiens de l'équipe de nuit. _Nous avons très peu de temps, conclut Dumbledore d'un air sombre._  
  
_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_  
  
_Pourquoi toi ?  
  
- Merci Lily, ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point tu fais confiance à mes capacités.  
  
La rousse balaya la réponse de son amie d'un geste impatient de la main.  
  
Non, je veux dire, tu es encore jeune, ils pourraient envoyer quelqu'un de plus âgé que toi, quelqu'un qui a plus d'expérience. Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attends là-bas. Et comment allez vous faire ? Il faut connaître les coutumes de ces gens pour passer inaperçus !  
  
- Lily, ce sont les ordres.  
  
- Et bien ils sont stupides !  
  
Dorcas saisit Lily par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Alors elle se rendit compte des larmes qui commençaient à perler dans les yeux de Lily.  
  
Hey, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce ne sera pas long. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est retourner dans le passé, récupérer le Miroir avant les Mangemorts, puis les Thaumaturges se chargeront de refermer cette fichue porte. Et Dumbledore se charge de détruire tout objet ayant un rapport avec les Huns.  
  
- Mais non, ça n'est pas aussi simple, Dorcas ! Ce sont des barbares et vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne savez même pas si vous allez atterrir à la bonne époque ! Ni au bon endroit ! Quant à la fermeture de la porte, c'est impossible, ou cela aurait été fait avant ! conclut-elle en frappant la table du plat de la main, renversant sa tasse, avant d'aller se planter devant la fenêtre.  
  
Quand partez vous ?  
  
- Nous avons une dernière réunion ce soir, puis nous partons.  
  
Un retentit, puis James Potter entra dans la cuisine. Il alla embrasser Lily, et salua Dorcas.  
  
Alors tu a été choisie pour la mission Attila ? Sirius a été déçu, il aurait tellement voulu y aller  
  
- Oui, mais les chefs n'ont choisi que les meilleurs.  
  
James sourit, mais se rembrunit aussitôt.  
  
Vous partez ce soir, c'est ça ?(Dorcas hocha la tête, et il poursuivit) Pourquoi t'ont-ils choisi ?  
  
- Pourquoi vous vous demandez tous ça ? répondit la jeune Auror, légèrement vexée. Merci de croire si fort en moi.  
  
- Tu est la seule femme, non ?  
  
- Je suppose que je dois me charger de séduire Velker, fit elle, avec une moue dégoûtée.  
  
Avant de partir, Lily l'enlaça longuement. _  
_  
Fais bien attention à toi.  
  
- Je te le promets.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
N'oubliez pas, le passage vous fatiguera, répéta Maugrey qui faisait les cent pas. Ne présumez pas de vos forces, il en va de la réussite de la mission. Voldemort ne doit pas récupérer le Miroir.  
  
Un espion les avait prévenu que le ou les envoyé de Voldemort était parti la veille. Ils n'avaient donc pas trop de retard.  
Dorcas vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue. Elle portait une tunique et un pantalon verts, ainsi qu'une cape de voyage noire. Elle inspecta le contenu de sa sacoche : herbes de soins, baguette, boussole, vivres, vêtements de rechange Elle avait tout.  
  
L'équipe des huit Auror transplana sur l'île de Puerto Rico, située à la limite de la zone des Limbes des Perdus. Un bateau les attendaient, et les emmena jusqu'à la porte. Au début, Dorcas ne ressentit rien, puis le bateau se mit à tanguer dangereusement, menaçant de les envoyer par le fond. Mais au lieu de couler, il disparut progressivement. Dorcas était écrasée au sol, et commençait à éprouver des difficultés à respirer. La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut fut les épées à la collection d'un musée prestigieux.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était levé. Elle sortit sur le pont et admira la mer d'huile qui les entouraient. Thomson vint s'accouder à ses côtés.  
  
Perdus au beau milieu de l'Atlantique, sans même savoir si nous sommes arrivés au bon endroit.  
  
- Commence pas à en faire un mélodrame, l'interrompit Dorcas.  
  
- Alors, ça te fait quoi ? Toi, moi, les deux seuls réveillés  
  
- Rien, rétorqua la jeune femme en s'éloignant.  
  
Thomson lui courut après.  
  
T'es pas angoissée à l'idée qu'on puisse ne pas revenir ?  
  
- Je préfère pas partir démoralisée. Tu devrais en faire autant.  
  
Les autres Aurors se réveillèrent enfin, et ils prirent leur déjeuner.  
  
Combien de temps ça va nous prendre pour arriver en Fran en Gaulle ? demanda Dorcas.  
  
- Nous y serons ce soir.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent débarqué, ils dissimulèrent soigneusement le bateau, et s'éloignèrent de la plage. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une forêt.  
  
Grant se leva.  
  
Demain, nous aurons atteint  
  
Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. La flèche qui lui avait transperçé la gorge l'en empêcha. Une pluie de flèche s'abatit alors sur les Aurors. Leurs boucliers, élevés à la hâte, ne les empêchaient pas de succomber aux flèches vicieuses et aux coups de sabres que leur assenaient les Huns. Dorcas regarda autours d'elle. Deux d'entre eux étaient morts, et quatre Huns gisaient au sol, mais ils étaient nettement plus nombreux. Elle dégaina son épée, et s'occupa du barbre qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près. Un coup sur la tête l'empêcha de continuer le combat.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Dorcas se redressa, la tête en feu. La nuit était tombée; par conséquent elle ne distinguait rien de l'endroit où on l'avait emmenée. Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une tente assez restreinte, allongée sur un tas de vieilles fripes d'où montait une odeur âcre de transpiration. Ses mains étaient solidement attachées, et en tâtant ses poches elle put constater qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette dans la bagarre. Elle était donc à la merci des barbares qui l'avait capturée. Elle se demandait où était ses compagnons. Et songea au dernières paroles de Thomson._ Ça ne t'angoisses pas qu'on puisse ne pas revenir ?_  
  
De dehors lui parvenaient les cris de barbares avinés, et elle frissonna. Sa tunique était en partie fendue, exposant sa chair au vu et au sus de tous. Le pan de tissu qui servait de porte s'écarta brusquement pour laisser entrer un des guerriers. Son air éméché accentuait l'aura de brutalité qui l'entourait. Ses yeux noirs s'éclairèrent d'une lueur libidineuse quand son regard s'attarda sur le corps en partie dénudé de la captive.  
  
Il s'approcha et l'empoigna brutalement par les cheveux, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Auror. Elle tenta de le repousser en envoyant ses deux pieds attachés dans le ventre de la brute, mais ce geste ne fit qu'attiser sa fureur et il la gifla à toute volée, avant de s'allonger sur elle. Les cordes qui retenaient ses membres et le poids du barbare l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle allait se faire violer. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux et elle se débâtit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais le poids qui pesait sur elle lui coupait le souffle. Des mains déjà s'attardaient dans son corsage, lui pétrissant les seins.  
  
Avada Kedavra  
  
Soudain le poids se fit plus écrasant encore, avant que le corps encore chaud ne roule sur le côté. À travers ses yeux embués de larmes, Dorcas put contempler la silhouette de son sauveur, faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la lune.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps Le prochain sera plus longEnfin, je vais essayer =D.  
Une p'tite review, peut être, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
  
Chapitre 5 : Dans la gueule du loup ?


	5. Dans la gueule du loup ?

Le Miroir des Ombres  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages apparaissant des cette fiction ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter.  
  
Alixe : Marchi beaucoup ! Et oui, elle est dans la mouise la petite. Hinhin.  
  
Sln : Ok, je m'excuse pour ce suspens à deux balles =D. Merci bcp !  
  
Melisandre : Cf. plus haut Mais pour le fait que ça te rappelle quelque chose, ça me chiffonne La magie primaire vraiment, j'avoue, ce n'est pas une de mes inventions. Idem pour le fait qu'elle absorbe la magie Là je viens de réaliser qu'effectivement, ça ressemble un peu (trop) à ta fic Désolée, vraiment, j'avoue je n'y avait pas pensé. Flûtine. Encore une fois désolée Ça sera modifié.  
  
Chapitre 5 : dans la gueule du loup ?  
  
Vous !  
  
Dorcas regarda l'homme se rapprocher et couper ses liens. Dès qu'elle fut libre, elle rabattit le maximum de tissu sur sa peau nue et s'éloigna le plus possible, tâche malaisée, étant donné la surface couverte par la tente. Le jeune homme promena un regard intéressé sur le corps s'offrant à son regard.  
  
Hé bien, c'est fou ce qu'une robe peut cacher comme chose  
  
Dorcas dernière le gifla de toute ses forces, imprimant la trace de ses doigts sur la joue du Mangemort. Comment osait-il alors que? Avant de réaliser qu'il avait une baguette, et elle non. Elle déglutit. Evan porta la main à sa joue et se la frotta.  
  
Vous frappez souvent ceux qui vous sauvent la vie ?  
  
Elle marmonna un faible avant de se détourner. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle retourne sur le lieu de l'attaque, et qu'elle retrouve une baguette. Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il lui lui attrapa le poignet et la fit sortir de la tente sans ménagement. Elle ne protesta pas, trop occupée à ne pas mourir de froid. Evan ôta son manteau et lui passa sur les épaules. Elle le détailla. Il portait une tunique noire retenue par une ceinture de cuir, et des braies noires également. Il marchait vite, l'entraînant dans son sillage. En un rien de temps, ils furent sortis du camp.  
  
Auriez vous l'amabilité de me lâcher ? Vous me faites mal, lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton tout ce qui il y a de plus désagréable.  
  
- Pourriez vous faire moins de bruit ? À moins que vous ayez envie qu'un de ces hommes ne repose la main sur vous.  
  
Elle lui envoya un regard polaire et s'éloigna de lui.  
  
Où allez vous ?  
  
- Chercher ma baguette.  
  
- Comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? Vous ne savez même pas où vous êtes !  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer une amabilité quand elle réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle ne s'excusa pas pour autant et retourna vers le feu. Evan la rattrapa et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.  
  
Ça suffit maintenant. Sois vous venez de votre plein gré, sois j'ai recours à une méthode qui ne me plaît guère.  
  
- Parce que vous avez des scrupules à utiliser l'Impérium ? Allons, un grand méchant mangemort comme vous  
  
- Très bien. Mutismus.  
  
Dorcas porta les mains à sa gorge. Elle était devenue aphone. Elle se précipita vers Evan et tenta de le frapper, mais il l'esquiva aisément, souleva la jeune femme et la mis sur ses épaules. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de la lâcher, mais elle était impuissante. Il la déposa un peu à l'écart, et repartit en direction du camp. Dorcas sauta sur l'occasion pour s'échapper, mais malheureusement pour elle, Evan la rejoignit aisément sur le dos du cheval qu'il avait emprunté aux barbares. Il la fit monter devant elle. Pendant un moment, elle chercha à éviter tout contact, ce qui amusa fortement le jeune homme, mais abandonna et s'endormit. La fatigue du voyage revenait. Evan sourit quand la jeune femme vint, toujours endormie, se blottir un peu plus contre lui à la recherche de chaleur. Il regrettait presque d'avoir à la tuer.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
_Les deux mains baladeuses s'attaquaient maintenant à son décolleté_ Dorcas se réveilla en sursaut et mis deux bonnes minutes à se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, une grotte humide et mal éclairée. Evan revint peu de temps après.  
  
Bien dormi ?  
  
- Pourquoi ne me tuez vous pas ? attaqua-t-elle.  
  
Evan eut un demi sourire.  
  
Vous pouvez encore me servir.  
  
- Vous êtes répugnant, rétorqua la jeune Auror, dégoûtée, en s'éloignant.  
  
- Où allez vous ?  
  
- Me laver.  
  
- Il y a un petit ruisseau pas loin.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard peu amène, et sortit. Pour aussitôt revenir.  
  
Un problème ? demanda Evan, tout sourire.  
  
- J'ai perdu ma sacoche.  
  
- Voulez vous parler de ça ? répondit-il, brandissant un sac éventré.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Il était dans le camp, sur un tas. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas encore procédé à la répartition du butin.  
  
Elle s'en empara et sortit quasiment en courant, Evan sur les talons.  
  
Où allez vous ?  
  
- Retrouver les autres Auror.  
  
- Ils sont morts.  
  
- C'est impossible.  
  
- Dorcas, vous êtes la seule survivante.  
  
- Non ! Qu'en savez vous de toute façon ? fit-elle, hurlant presque.  
  
- Je suis retourné au camp cette nuit. Il n'y avait personne.  
  
- Vous mentez. Comment ces barbares auraient ils pu venir à bout de dix hommes armés de baguette ?  
  
- Les auraient-ils laissé vous emmener si ils étaient en vie ?  
  
- Peut-être qu'ils sont gravement blessé ! J'y vais.  
  
- Non.  
  
- J'avais oublié qui vous étiez, lâcha-t-elle, glaciale. Cela vous importe peu, à vous autres Mangemorts, la vie humaine.  
  
- Je trouve bien présomptueux que quelqu'un comme vous, qui vous même les mains pleines de sang, me fasse la leçon.  
  
Dorcas suffoquait de rage.  
  
Comment osez vous ! Je protège les gens, vous les tuez.  
  
- Il me semble que oui, le village de Nimraleth, c'est cela ? Protéger, vous dites ?  
  
Dorcas ne répondit pas. Le village elfique de Nimraleth avait été détruit un mois auparavant par des agents du ministère. Le ministre avait étouffé l'affaire, et avait invoqué la présence de Mangemorts comme excuse, pour les journaux. Mais Dorcas savait pertinemment que aucun Mangemort ne s'y trouvait. Les elfes dérangeaient les sorciers. Le ministre y avait remédié. Elle se détourna.  
  
Et votre ministre bien aimé ne fait pas grand chose pour la protection des Sangs de Bourbes, me trompais-je ? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à privilégier la pureté du sang. Nous ne sommes pas si différents.  
  
Dorcas ne disait plus rien, vaincue. Elle le savait. Lily aussi était victime de discrimination au Ministère. On ne lui confiait que des missions sans importances. Parce qu'elle était fille de Moldus. Mais elle refusait de l'admettre devant Evan.  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
Ils sont morts.  
  
Elle s'éloigna en direction de la rivière. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie si c'était vrai, mais comment ? Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait le camp, et quand bien même elle l'aurait su, à quoi bon ? Comment faire, sans baguette magique, sans rien, face à ces barbares. De plus, après la découverte du corps, ils avaient dû bouger. Mais si une personne de l'équipe était vivante, elle s'empresserait d'aller chercher Velker et le Miroir. Donc, si elle restait avec Rosier, il y avait une chance pour qu'elle le détruise avant qu'il ne s'en empare. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas une personne s'approcher et sauter dans l'eau à ses côtés. Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, réalisa qu'il était nu, rougit légèrement, réalisa qu'elle même était nue, rougit encore plus et s'éloigna précipitamment.  
  
Cela vous dérangerait de vous tourner ?  
  
- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Rosier, séducteur.  
  
- Peut être parce que je suis nue.  
  
- Allez-y, vous ne me dérangez pas.  
  
Il se retourna néanmoins. Dorcas se sécha rapidement, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure. Où était sa baguette ? Elle lança un regard circulaire sur les alentours, et repéra les vêtements de l'homme. Elle s'en approcha discrètement, et s'en empara. Une main agrippa son poignet, lui faisant lâcher son butin.  
  
Pas de ça, murmura une voix à son oreille.  
  
Elle se retourna, et son cerveau l'informa complaisamment qu'elle était en face d'un homme nu et ruisselant. Elle s'auto-flagella mentalement pour toutes les pensées qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit et releva le menton, se retrouvant à moins de deux centimètres des lèvres d'Evan. Elle se recula précipitamment, et rentra à la grotte. Evan la suivit des yeux. La tâche se révélait plus ardue que prévue.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Une fois dans la grotte, elle vérifia le contenu de sa sacoche. Les herbes s'y trouvaient toujours, ainsi que ses vêtements. L'or et son poignard, en revanche, avaient déjà disparu. Aucune trace de baguette.  
  
Vous restez, finalement ?  
  
Dorcas acquiesça.  
  
Il est vrai que si un de vos collègues est encore en vie, il ira chercher directement le Miroir.  
  
Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, songea-t-elle. Cela s'annonçait plus difficile.  
  
Ils remontèrent à dos de cheval, et chevauchèrent longtemps.  
  
Nous arrivons à Paris. Si les calculs sont exacts, Attila vient de quitter partir.  
  
- Mettons qu'ils ne le soient pas.  
  
- Il suffit d'aller vérifier, fit Evan, légèrement condescendant. Il va bientôt se diriger vers l'Italie.  
  
Dorcas était soucieuse. Ils ne savait toujours pas si ils étaient arrivés à la bonne époque. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils n'avaient pas atterris vingt, cinquante ans trop tard. Mais s'ils étaient arrivés trop tôt, cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait attendre - avec lui. Cinq jours avaient déjà passé. Cela lui avait suffit.  
  
Il leur fallut un jour pour arriver dans Paris. La ville avait été assiegée récement, cela se voyait. Ils cheminèrent en silence dans les rues. Doracs interrogea un paysan qui passait. Dans ce qu'elle réussit à saisir, elle comprit que la ville avait été sauvée de l'invasion des Huns par Sainte Geneviève. Elle remercia l'homme et rejoignit Evan, soulagée.  
  
Attila vient de lever le camp.  
  
Il lui lança un je-l'avais-bien-dit du regard.  
  
Arrêtons nous ici pour ce soir.  
  
- Il vaut mieux aller plus loin.  
  
- Si Attila a tout ravagé ici, il a tout ravagé sur son passage, raisonna Dorcas. Autant s'arrêter ici.  
  
Ils repartirent relativement tôt le lendemain, et chevauchèrent toute la journée. Dorcas n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, que tout ça soit fini.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Fin du chapitre 5. Une petite review, que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
  
Chapitre 6 : Attila


	6. L'affaire se corse

Le Miroir des Ombres  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages apparaissant des cette fiction ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter.  
  
Lu7ine : Merci beaucoup, c'est un beau compliment que tu me fais là !  
  
Sln : Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu aurais du commander le modèle d'ordi avec la serpillière intégrée D. Vala la suite !  
  
Ratiel Tepes : Un mot : merci !D  
  
Yvanna0620 : Ah non pas du tout, mon terrain de prédilection c'est l'anglais. J'avais juste besoin d'un personnage historique qui s'était imposé à son époque, et Attila s'est vite révélé le meilleur des choix. Et non, Evan ne voulait pas la tuer, parce qu'elle peut encore lui être utile pour trouver le Miroir, tuer tout le monde n'étant pas une technique des plus judicieuses Et pour ce qui est des personnages secondaires, je préfère écrire sur eux, le lecteur n'ayant pas forcément une image très bien définie d'eux, cela permet donc plus de choses.  
  
Melisandre : J'étais devant mon ordinateur, cherchant désespérément une solution pour le retour dans le passé, quand ta review est arrivée, telle la lumière divine pour me réconforter (hum, fatiguée, en ce moment, moi), et ôter le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur mes épaules - mon dos te remercie, au passage -. MERCI BEAUCOUP !  
  
Alixe : Effectivement, il y a de fortes chances pour que cela ne s'arrange pas D  
  
Lou : Damned, mes sympathies mary-suisantes ont été dévoilées au grand jour ! Merci pour ta gentille review D !  
  
Excusez moi pour le retard, je suis vraiment désolée ! Pas taper svp !  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
La réputation du chef des Huns n'était vraiment pas usurpée : là où il passait, l'herbe ne repoussait plus. Partout, des fermes dévastées, rasées, pillées, des cadavres abandonnés sur les routes, femmes, enfants en pleurs, terres brûlées  
Depuis Paris, qu'ils avaient quitté un jour auparavant, tout ce qu'ils voyaient n'était que mort et désolation.  
  
Ils chevauchaient à présent à travers d'un village encore brûlant. Les champs voisins, curieusement, semblaient avoir été épargnés, comme si les guerriers avaient concentrés leur folie meurtrière sur les humains. Soudain une femme se jeta sur le chemin du cheval, le faisant se cabrer. Poussant un juron, Evan tira brutalement sur les rennes. Dorcas n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher au Mangemort. Une fois le cheval calmé, Dorcas descendit et s'avança vers la jeune fille, qui se jeta à ses pieds en pleurant, l'implorant dans un étrange dialecte.  
  
Que veut -elle ? demanda Evan avec humeur.  
  
- Elle implore notre aide. Je n'ai pas tout saisi mais il me semble que quelqu'un de sa famille est malade, très malade.  
  
- Ça n'est pas notre problème, rétorqua sèchement Evan. Repartons.  
  
Et il se détourna pour permettre à l'Auror de remonter.  
  
La réponse claqua, tout aussi sèche. Si je peux aider ces gens alors je le ferais.  
  
Elle fit signe à la fille qui attendait anxieusement qu'elle la suivait. Mais c'était sans compter Evan qui descendit et l'aggripa par le poignet.  
  
Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, siffla-t-il.  
  
- Alors partez, répondit Dorcas sur le même ton. Pourquoi m'attendre ?  
  
La répartie cinglante mourut sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il inspira profondément, mais Dorcas ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter.  
  
Ces gens peuvent nous renseigner. Si jamais Velker est avec Attila, ils l'ont peut être vu. Et si il n'est pas avec lui, nous aurons de toute façon à attendre que l'armée arrive à Rome. Nous ne perdons rien au change.  
  
Et elle le planta là.  
  
La jeune fille la mena jusqu'à une maison en moins mauvais état que les autres. L'intérieur était vétuste, et le mobilier se composait en tout et pour tout d'une sorte de commode, deux chaises et d'un lit, occupé par un homme qui dormait, une femme à son chevet. La jeune fille expliqua à la femme la raison de la présence de Dorcas dans l'habitation, et le ton mont. Apparemment la mère reprochait à sa fille d'introduire des inconnus chez eux. La jeune fille désigna plusieurs fois le malade. Dorcas s'approcha du lit. La mère tenta de l'en empêcher mais sa fille la retint.  
  
Elle déposa sa sacoche à ses pieds et s'agenouilla. Elle reposa doucement la couverture et examina l'homme. La raison de sa maladie ne laissait aucun doute : au niveau de l'abdomen, une large tâche sombre continuait de souiller le vêtement. Il était brûlant de fièvre.  
Dorcas retira la chemise et ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez. La blessure était salement infectée, et la plaie trop profonde.  
  
Elle s'empara de sa sacoche, priant pour qu'il lui reste assez de Millepertuis. Elle ressortit plusieurs fleurs fanées et soupira. Et prit son pilon et entreprit de broyer la plante. Le blessé, qui s'agitait de plus en plus, finit par se réveiller. Il sursauta en voyant Dorcas se pencher vers lui et tenta de s'éloigner. Elle posa une main sur son front. Au contact de la main fraîche, il se tranquillisa un peu.  
  
Dorcas indiqua par gestes à la fille qu'il lui fallait de l'eau. Cette dernière se précipita dehors. Dorcas se remit à la recherche de plantes dans son sac. Elle finit par sortir un flacon contenant du jus d'écorce de noni, en versa dans un verre, et le donna à boire au malade. Cela ferait au moins baisser sa fièvre. La jeune fille revint, un seau d'eau repli à ras bord dans la main. Dorcas la remercia et demanda si elle pouvait se servir de l'espèce de marmite qui était suspendue près de la cheminée pour faire bouillir l'eau.  
  
Elle versa ensuite la décoction sur une compresse et posa la compresse sur la blessure. Il fallait maintenant changer la compresse toutes les deux heures et redonner du jus de noni au blessé dès son réveil.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Le processus de cicatrisation commençait déjà à opérer, et la fièvre avait légèrement baissé. Dorcas avait bon espoir de guérir le paysan. Elle sortit s'aérer un peu, et se promena sans but dans les rues. Elle se demandait si Evan - pardon, Rosier - était réellement parti. non pas qu'elle regrette sa compagnie, mais il était plutôt risqué de s'aventurer seule, sans baguette et à pieds jusqu'à une armée de barbare.  
Il fallait l'avouer, si elle avait décider d'aller aider cet homme, cela n'était pas uniquement pas grandeur d'âme, mais aussi pour s'opposer au Mangemort qui avait tendance à penser qu'elle se devait de lui obéir. Elle se demandait à présent si elle n'allait pas regretter son geste. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, appuyé nonchalamment sur la margelle du puits, contemplant le paysage. Sans même se tourner vers elle, il lança :  
  
Vous l'avez massacré et vous fuyez la famille ?  
  
- Il est sur la bonne voie pour guérir, rétorqua-t-elle légèrement vexée.  
  
- Alors nous pouvons partir.  
  
- Écoutez, si vous êtes si pressé que ça de partir, autant le faire maintenant. Je dois rester encore cette nuit pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de complications.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux et se détourna. Il la suivit jusqu'à la maison et rentra avec elle. La fille du blessé était justement en train de changer les compresses.  
  
Et bien voilà, elle peut s'occuper de lui ! s'exclama Rosier, s'attirant un regard oblique de la part de Dorcas.  
  
- Je ne peux pas partir avant demain. S'il passe la nuit sans problème, alors nous pourrons partir.  
  
La femme se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui glissa quelque chose. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Dorcas. Evan la regarda, suspicieux.  
  
Qu'a-t-elle dit ?  
  
- Pourquoi ne vous êtes par jeté le sort de langage universelle ? contra la jeune femme.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Rosier bougonna.  
  
Elle a dit que je devais être une puissante magicienne pour pouvoir guérir son mari aussi facilement et pour que mon compagnon m'obéisse sans rechigner.  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama le Mangemort, interdit.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez pas mon compagnon.  
  
- Et bien, puisqu'elle vous fait des confidences, demandez lui ce que vous vouliez savoir.  
  
Dorcas se retourna vers la femme et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. La femme prit un air craintif et se tourna instinctivement vers la porte. Après un moment, elle commença à voix basse à faire un récit de l'attaque. Les Huns avaient attaqué le village la veille à l'aube. Les villageois avaient tous fuis vers la forêt sauf quelques hommes qui avaient pris des armes. Mais les Huns étaient bien trop nombreux pour la poignée de villageois et les avaient écrasé.  
Puis elle avait vu un grand homme brun ordonner aux hommes de brûler habitations et cultures, et avait assisté, impuissante, à la destructions de leurs biens.  
Dorcas retint son mouvement de joie. S'il avait été ordonné de détruire les champs, pourquoi étaient-ils intacts ? C'était là l'oeuvre d'un sorcier.  
Elle fit part de ses déductions à Evan.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Vous étiez vraiment obligée de tout prendre ?  
  
- Vous avez raison. J'aurais du lui dire que ce qu'elle m'offrait était vraiment moche et inutile.  
  
- Mais jetez les !  
  
- Ils peuvent servir.  
  
Evan abandonna, mais continua à grommeler dans sa barbe. Bien qu'elle eut clairement entendu le Les femmes, Dorcas ne répondit rien. La cause de la dispute était le paquet contenant des vêtements offerts par la famille qu'ils avaient quitté il y a peu de temps. C'était tout ce que Dorcas avait accepté.  
  
Elle soupira et regarda aux alentours. Le cheval sauta un obstacle. L'Auror se crispa. C'était définitivement le moyen de transport qu'elle aimait le moins. Cela faisait cinq heures qu'ils chevauchaient sans halte, et elle commençait à être fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente, aussi, trop occupée à surveiller le malade dans le cas plus que probable où il ferait une rechute. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle ne manque de tomber du cheval qu'Evan décréta qu'il serait temps qu'ils prennent du repos. Une fois allongée sur sa couche, elle s'endormit sur le champ.  
  
Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, secouée par Evan.  
  
Dorcas !  
  
- Dormir répondit-elle, d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil.  
  
- Plus le temps de dormir, nous sommes attaqués !  
  
Elle se leva aussitôt et regarda autours d'elle. Pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle se tourna, furieuse, vers son compagnon de route qui arborait un sourire narquois.  
  
C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous réveiller.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais un bruit la fit se détourner. Evan l'avait aussi entendu. Il bondit et stupéfixia le barbare qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer. Surgirent alors sept autres hommes. Evan poussa Dorcas sur le côté afin de la protéger. Il assomma deux des hommes, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Il prit la main Dorcas et se mit à courir. Mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par une flèche qui lui transperça l'épaule, et s'affala.  
Dorcas récupéra la baguette, et les enveloppa dans un dôme de protection. Elle entendit un des hommes demander à un autre d'aller chercher quelque chose au camp, mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis. La situation était vraiment critique. La flèche s'était brisée quand Evan était tombée, et il fallait l'extraire au plus vite. Or elle n'avait plus de millepertuis pour cicatriser la blessure.  
Evan rouvrit les yeux et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dorcas, attendant une réponse.  
  
Je vais devoir extraire la flèche, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Vu la quantité d'opium qu'il me reste, je ne peux pas vous endormir. Je vais devoir la pousser.  
  
Elle déchira la tunique en cuir du Mangemort et imprégna un des lambeaux d'opium, avant de lui tendre. Il le plaça dans sa bouche et commença à serrer. Elle s'empara de l'extremité brisée de la flèche et l'enfonça doucement dans la plaie. Evan eu un mouvement brusque, et resserra sa prise sur le morceau de cuir. Elle inspira et poussa d'un coup sec, et extrait la flèche brisée. Evan se tendit en arrière et hurla, avant de chercher à se redresser. Elle posa sa main sur son front, le repoussa doucement, et murmura une formule. Il s'endormit immédiatement. Elle ramassa de l'herbe verte un peu plus loin, et en répandit sur la plaie afin de prévenir la gangrène.  
  
Soudain, le barbare qui était parti chercher quelque chose revint, accompagné d'un homme encagoulé. Celui ci vint se placer devant la barrière magique et se concentra profondément. Dorcas réfléchit à toute vitesse. Cet homme était sans doute Velker, le bras droit d'Attila. Si elle restait là, Evan risquait de mourir. Dans ce cas, autant qu'elle parte avec eux, elle aurait une chance de guérir son compagnon.  
Elle défit alors la barrière magique. Les barbares allaient se précipiter vers le couple, mais l'homme encagoulé les en empêcha d'un geste. Il s'approcha de Evan, inspecta la blessure et se releva. Il fit signe à deux de ses hommes de s'approcher et de porter le blessé sur son cheval. Il monta derrière. Dorcas alla rapidement regrouper les affaires, monta sur son cheval et suivit la petite troupe.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Petite rectification : dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais indiqué que ce chapitre s'intitulerait Attila. Je m'étais trompée, c'est en fait le prochain.  
  
Une petite review, que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
